Undeniable
by BlueHairedSaiyan
Summary: The connection between them is indescribable. No one ever expected that they would ever get together, not even them. But what they have...is undeniable. Smut Anthology


**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! All rights go to Akira Toriyama for making such a great anime!**

**Hey y'all! ****This is for my fellow lemon lovers! Cause let's be honest, who doesn't love lemonade? ;) Or better yet, an entire anthology of lemons?**

**Enjoy!**

Title: Extra Credit

* * *

><p>Vegeta rolled his eyes and grumbled as he walked down the school hallway, one of his hands stuffed in his baggy, dark-jean pockets while the other was holding a crumpled piece of paper given to him by his most mischievous teacher, Miss Briefs. That woman was only working temporarily at his school, being a college student and all. Being that young, she's been catching the attention of many males, both teachers and students. Hell, even a few females. With that long, flowy cerulean hair and those big, mystical diamonds she has for eyes, it's almost too easy to fall for her charms.<p>

_But not me_, He scoffed to himself readjusting the white V-neck t-shirt he was wearing. No way was he letting himself be seduced by Ms. Briefs temptations. He was graduating in a couple of weeks and didn't need anything screwing that up. He's already having trouble with his classes because he's, what those inane educators say, a "smartass". _Tch, then teach me something I don't know, dumbasses!_

Reaching the end of the hall, Vegeta let a frown set on his face as he heard the final bell ring, signalling that school was over. "Huh, too late to go now..."

"There you are, Mr. Ouji."

Said man let out a grumble as he looked to his left, seeing the woman that called him in. He had to bite his tongue to calm himself from the sight before him. Her hourglass figure was definitely not hidden in that pencil skirt and blouse, and although her breasts were covered, they were hugged quite nicely by the blouse. Her long legs seemed to go on forever...imagine those legs wrapped around his waist as he rutted deeply...and rapidly...and harshly into her. _Shit_, he thought to himself, quickly looking away from the alluring woman. He clenched his jaw tight when he felt his "friend" start to wake up in his pants.

Curse her enchanting ways.

She approached him with a smile and her hands folded in front of her, stopping when only a foot away from him. She grabbed ahold of her doorknob and nodded towards the inside. "Please, take a seat."

Grunting, Vegeta closed the door behind him and leaned on the closest desk to him, his arms crossing in front of him as he stared quietly at his AP calculus teacher. He had full confidence that his grades were not in trouble in this class, he has never gotten anything lower than a B+ in all of his assignments and tests. _Perhaps it could be my "attitude"__ problem. _He mentally muttered, still staring at his teacher.

"Vegeta," She began, playing with knot that tied her blouse together. She gave him a mysterious look as she walked to the classroom door, locking it. "Do you know why you're here?"

The senior raised an eyebrow, "If it's problems concerning my attitude in class, just bare with it for a week or two and I'll be gone." With a roll of his eyes, he said, "So can I leave now, Ms. Briefs?" His eyes widened when she made her way in front of him, placing a delicate finger to his lips. He felt his face heating at how close the proximity between their bodies were, making him feel a bit squeamish.

"Ssh," She whispered coyly, a daring smile playing on those rose-petal lips, "Call me Bulma." He nearly stuttered when she pushed him down on a desk, her legs soon coming up to straddle his waist. He tensed when her skirt rode up her thighs, bunching up at her waist and her panties at full-display to him. He choked. They were see-through.

"M-Ms. Briefs," Vegeta exclaimed, trying to lift the seducing vixen off of his lap, only causing her thighs to clamp down tight to his sides. He hissed when the action caused their groins to grind against one another. "This is inappropriate behavior."

Bulma ignored his statement and wrapped her arms around the student's neck, pulling his head to her ample bosom. She giggled at his surprised grunt as she held his head to her chest, her face reddening. "Don't deny this chemistry we have going, Vegeta," She breathed sexily into his ear, causing him to grip her sides. She gasped at the feel of his calloused hands, cooing in appreciation to his rough touch.

"I see the way you've been staring at my body during class, even just a little while ago in the hallway." She smirked. "I do the same to you, you know...the look you have on your face while you concentrate during a test is so _sexy_," She began to run her hands up and down his muscled back, "and whenever you cross your arms, it just makes the muscles on your body _ripple_!"

She then began to grind her core against his covered manhood, feeling a vibration come from her bosom. "You are just so _tempting_!"

Vegeta couldn't hold it in anymore. Not giving a damn about the chances of expulsion this close to graduation, he wrapped his arms around this temptress' back and grabbed the knot at the back of her neck, quickly undoing it and pushing the top down her slender form. An excited moan released from the woman's mouth as she made work of his shirt, quickly lifting the material away from his chiseled form.

The brief amount of time that was used to take off his shirt gave him the opportunity to stand up, bringing her up with him, and pushing her back down on her desk, clearing everything off the surface without care. Bulma only seemed to get more excited with his roughness, her hips bucking wildly. The dangers of the situation, that arrogant attitude of his, just the bad_ass_ness of this all was making her mind go into overdrive.

She gasped when he suddenly pulled at her skirt, only growing frustrated and making the material bunch up at her waist. She let out a cry of appreciation when he delved his hands into her breasts, kneading and gripping the tender flesh. What was the matter with him? It's as if he's lost control of his own body! _This is wrong_, Vegeta thought harshly to himself, _You could get in trouble for this, you're already on thin ice with the faculty_.

Seeing the realization and defiance clouding in his onyx eyes, Bulma hooked her left leg around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, pouting her lower lip out for a bit more emphasis. Vegeta stilled above her and looked down at her face, almost bewitched by the snowy glow that emitted from her. Shit...he's getting drunk off her.

"Vegeta," She breathed out lowly, the sound sensual to his ears. "Don't think about this as a teacher-student about to perform sexual conduct," She bit her lip cunningly and giggled out, "Think of it as your teacher..._discipling_ you on your attitude in class."

He cocked an eyebrow, a playful smirk donning his lips. "Discipling my attitude? I don't see how it'll be any of your concern if I'll be graduating in a matter of days."

Her eyes sharpened, accepting the challenge gleaming in the attractive student's eyes. "Attitude in class is part of every class's grades. If you have good results in tests, but a bad attitude...that can range your final grade to a C+ since you have a B+ in my class..."

He narrowed his eyes, not knowing if he should be aroused or infuriated by her attempt to put him into submission. "Are you threatening to fail me?" He let out a surprised yelp when he was suddenly flipped onto his back, letting out a hiss seconds later when he felt the temptress crawl her way up his body until she was seated comfortable on his growing erection. Damn did her ass feel good...

"On the contrary," She quipped, slowly moving her hands to the ends of his shirt, gripping the material, "I'm giving you a way to maintain that grade, possibly even raise it," She winked. "If you perform well."

His eyes lit with fire the moment she stripped him of his shirt, the challenge accepted. Bulma was delighted with his show of excitement, rewarding his response with a playful grind. She felt the heat in her stomach grow hotter when she felt how _excited_ he was. Curiosity getting the best of her, she slowly unmounted the devilish boy and got down on her knees, hastily unbuttoning his pants and pulling down the fly. A shiver of anticipation and thrill ran up the dark-haired boy's spine, already knowing what will come next._  
><em>

Tucking a blue strand of hair away from her face, Bulma fished his length out and almost sputtered at the sight of it. Sure, she has seen a penis before (her ex, Yamcha) but this was the kind of dick she expected to see in pornos. The sheer length was impressive, but the thickness of his shaft made goosebumps ride up her being, her thighs rubbing against one another in an attempt to calm herself. Most men she knew with a large ego and rude attitude usually would have baby dicks, but no, Vegeta Ouji's arrogance was completely _deserved_.

Licking her lips in nervousness, she gripped the member tightly, her fingertips not being able to touch. She began to pump slowly, glancing above her to study her student's reaction, to see if he was as aroused as she was. Vegeta had his eyes shut close sensually, ecstasy oozing out of his veins as he did his best to keep his breathing in check. Her hand was just so soft! He couldn't imagine anything feel better than this-

"Ah!"

He stands corrected, her mouth feels better.

He let his head lull back as his eyes became clouded with desire, his hands threading into that silk-like locks of hers. She was driving him crazy! Her tongue wrapped around the underside of his cock in the most pleasurable way, always brushing past that extra sensitive skin before her head bobbed back to the tip, almost making him growl. Her lips stayed at the tip, sucking lightly at the foreskin before that wicked tongue of hers sled down his urethra. The breath was just sucked out of him when he felt her free hand fondle his balls, her fingers grazing and then adding delightful pressure. He flexed his muscles, trying his best to not grab her neck and just fuck her throat. He is being graded on her pleasure as well, after all.

With that reminder, he lifted her by her arm and laid himself horizontally on her desk, later situating her so that she was facing his nether-regions and vice versa. He smirked at the sight of his teacher's wet, laced panties. Bitch was hornier than he was! Placing his hands firmly on her hips, he lowered her down until his face was buried into her ass, his tongue poking out against the cotton barrier. He was delighted that her fluids flowed smoothly down his tongue, shivers coming up both of their spines. As if her essence has given him an energy boost, his tongue lapped mercilessly at her flower, making her already wet panties soaked. He felt her little pleasure bud against the cloth barrier and caught it between his teeth gently, sucking the bud harshly. It drove her mind wild.

_My Kami, he's like a freaking cat! _Bulma thought as she let out a mewl of delight towards his ministrations, the sound sending vibrations down her partner's shaft. She mentally smirked when she felt him buck up at her lips. _I can't wait any longer_. Removing him from her hot mouth, she looked over her shoulder and gave him a haughty look. "Consider this your final exam," She winked, removing herself from his pleasurable tongue. Although every fiber of her being begged her to return to his alluring tongue, she slid herself until she was straddling his hips and turned herself over, facing him.

She kept her eyes trained on his face as she slowly slid her panties down her creamy legs, enjoying how his eyes followed every little movement her hands made. Vegeta couldn't contain himself anymore. He's about to graduate with a 4.5 GPA, minus well rise it a bit higher, right? Not like Duke won't mind.

He gripped either side of the elastic and tore the clothing away from her, marvelling at the creature of his desires. He raised her hips until her entrance was levelled to his erection, his tip poking at her slit. He smirked when she bucked against him. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as he slowly pulled her down on him, watching as he slid inch by glorious inch into her wet haven. He let out an involuntary hiss as the constriction of her insides swallowed his member in a world of pleasure! The eroticness of having sex in a classroom with, possibly, one of the finest-ass teachers in the world was gruelling in his brain, making the sensations he's feeling ten times better.

He thrusted upwards in time with the whimpering woman's movements, slowly starting a steady rhythm. Getting used to his size, Bulma braced her arms on his shoulders and arched her back, her hips riding his like a professional in horseback riding. She smirked at his raspy, low moan, his hands gripping her narrow waist as she brought him closer and closer to nirvana. She nearly gasped when she felt him shift them over, lifting her left leg over his shoulder and pounding into her with such a force it left her immobile.

She threw her head back in ecstasy as she mewled her delight, feeling the tell-tale signs of her orgasm approaching. Her walls clenched deliciously tight around Vegeta's member, drawing a strained groan from the depths of his throat. He moved his hips in a frenzied manner, the white-hot pleasure boiling in the depths of his balls coming closer and closer to exploding.

In one rough thrust, the male student let out a strained groan as his teacher screamed out in ecstasy, quickly putting a hand over her mouth to muffle her satisfied cries. They both stayed in that position, panting out in exhaustion of their activity. Raising his head to look his teacher in the eyes, he smirked.

"What grade do I receive from this?"

With an exhausted sigh but amusement in her eyes, she said, "You grade yourself, Mr. Ouji. My mind is in a haze."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! If you want a specific theme for one of the lemons feel free to leave it in a comment ;)<strong>


End file.
